A knowledge graph may be used to represent, name, and/or define a particular category, property, or relation between classes, topics, data, and/or entities of a domain. A knowledge graph may include nodes that represent the classes, topics, data, and/or entities of a domain and edges linking the nodes that represent a relationship between the classes, topics, data, and/or entities of the domain. Knowledge graphs may be used in classification systems, machine learning, computing, and/or the like.